Spiked Pepsi
by TheGirlForeverWaiting
Summary: “What am I supposed to say?‘Hey, man, what’s up? Hey, do you remember the night we did it when Fai was out of town? Well guess what? Your evil little swimmer gnawed through an egg and now I’m carrying your spawn?’ Cuz I think that’s a little blunt."
1. Spawn

**A/N** Heeheehee! I'm so excited to be typing up a new story! This one kinda hit me in the face like a box full of lead this morning! It's a snow day up here in PA so it's not like I have anything better to do XP. Enjoy my first (mostly) humor story!

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle it belongs to CLAMP. All original characters do belong to me, though XP

**Warnings**- There **IS** yaoi! Nothing really descriptive, just kinda mentioned. And there are some of the holy commandments broken for religious people… if this offends you please leave now, I don't mean to be rude but I don't want any flames about this when you ignored the warning. Also, I'm using my favorite spelling of Fai's last name so don't kill me.

To the rest of you, please enjoy!

XXXXX

There he is. That stupid idiot is just walking down the hallway like nothing in the world is wrong… Damn him… He's enjoying his life with my brother, being a jock guy in this dumb school… and look what happened now… why did HE have to be the one to ruin my life?! All I know is that things are gonna be awkward between me, him, and my brother from here on out…

Aw crap he's walking over here…

He was talking to his friends before looking at me. He waves. I wave back, just to be polite. He left his friends and walked over to me.

"Hey," He says in his deep voice.

Stupid senior is soooo… stupid.

"Yo," I respond, opening my locker. "What's up with you? You sound pissed. Did Fai hide your favorite pants again?" I sighed. He knows that these are my favorite pants? Oh yeah I told him that on that night…

"Obviously not if I'm wearing them," I say sarcastically. I pull out my math book which causes my French textbook to fall out as well. He picked it up for me and put it back in my locker. "So what crawled up your ass and died?"

"Nothing." I told him, slamming my locker shut. I began to walk away, but he followed me. "Hey!" He yelled, "What are you so pissed about? You act like I did something!" I turned around and faced him, "Did you ever think that _maybe_ you did?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Kuro-puu! Kisa-kitty! What are you guys yelling about?" My brother calls from down the hallway. He pops up and hugs him. "It's nothing. I'll see you at home, Fai. I'm gonna call you later, Kurogane." I tell them, stomping down the hallway to my homeroom.

I pull the door open and slam it shut behind me. "Ms. Flowright! What do you think you're doing?!" My ancient homeroom teacher yells. "I'm walking into your classroom, ancient history!" I yell back. She turns a weird shade of purple before turning around and walking to the chalkboard and writing on it. She's only writing her lesson plan up there. So ancient history isn't mad enough to give me a detention?

Hm.

Hooray for me.

I walk to my desk and throw my book bag onto the ground before sliding into the seat. My stomach feels weird… Well, that's to be expected in my condition. Oh yeah, so I gotta explain exactly what my condition is, don't I? Here goes. I'm pregnant. Yeah, I know, big shocker, right? Here's the kicker; my older brother (Fai)'s boyfriend (Kurogane) is the father. Yep. How screwed up is that? It happened about 2 months ago when Fai was out of town for a track meet.

My mom and dad decided to go on a second honeymoon since Fai wouldn't be home. I'm a perfectly normal teenager who can take care of herself so what's the big deal? Obviously my parent's didn't think that their not-marked bottle of spiked Pepsi left out on the table would cause problems. Kurogane came over thinking I might be lonely. When I'm lonely I do some crazy shit. Like one time I decorated the house with toilet paper and shaving cream. Fai called him and told him to baby sit me. Neither of them told me but I knew that's what it was.

So, me, being a good hostess, poured us each a nice, big glass of, get this, Pepsi. And spiked Pepsi in the hands of some high schoolers leads to a bad drunken decision. Yup. I made my older brother's boyfriend cheat on him with his little sister. Huh. No need to remind me to never drink again. So that leads up to my angry mood now. I have to tell Kurogane, but I don't know how. I'm just gonna call him and tell him after school while Fai is at practice. Kurogane plays football, and the coach is sick right now so the team just goes to the weight room after school for about an hour. There is about another hour until Fai is done with his practice, so that's how long I have to call Kurogane.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. BEEP.**

Oh, it's time to continue with this hell of a school day.

XXXXX

Math.

English.

(Locker)

Lunch.

French.

Science.

I glared at my schedule. Why, oh why, did they think that making me have lunch with the two people I want to avoid most right now was a good idea? Maybe I should skip lunch. My stomach growled at me for this thought. Hmm. Maybe I should eat.

I stepped into the room and coughed. All of the different smells are too much for my super sensitive pregnancy nose. I kinda don't wanna eat right now. Ugh. My stomach just growled at me again. I'll just eat some of Fai's French Fries. Heh heh. Alliteration. Oh crap I totally just came from English.

I sat down at the normal table. I always knew where to sit; I'm the youngest one there. I sit Fai, Kurogane and their senior friends. I am a junior, thus, I stick out like a sore thumb. Nobody cares though. It's not like I matter that much. I'm really just Fai's favorite accessory. He forces me to go everywhere with him. I'm sure if he could find a purse big enough to fit me in he totally would drag me around like a celebrity and their little dog. I buried my head in my arms.

About two minutes later two lanky arms wrapped around me. "Kisa-kitty! Why are you in such a bad mood today! Kuro-puu told me that he got you mad!"

I could hear Kurogane wince at the nick name; it was Fai's favorite torture technique. "It's nothing." I mumbled from under my arms. "Something's wrong. I'll ask you after I get lunch!" I heard him bounce off to the lunch line. Up, stomach is growling again. Maybe it's the baby yelling at me for my stupidity. Hm. Sounds like a good enough plan.

I heard something hit the table next to my head. It was a book. Spanish II. Who do I know that takes Spanish II? Oh, I know.

"Kuro-chii! That was rude! Maybe Kisa-Kuu is just sleepy!" Oh. It's Kurogane's book.

Oh great.

"What are you so pissed about?!" Ooh He's mad at me. "It's none of your business," I tell him, glaring up at him. "You said I made you mad! Tell me what I did so I can tell you whether or not you have the right to be pissed or not!" He yelled.

"I never said you were the reason! I said 'maybe'!" I yelled back.

That caught him off guard.

I picked up my books and stomped out of the big room, earning a few glances between me and that spawn of Satan.

XXXXX

I stepped out of that school and saw Fai running with the track team. Ugh. That just reminded me about what I have to do today. Hey, why is only half the team there? Oh well. I'll find out from Fai later. I stepped onto the grey sidewalk with my hoodie on and walked in the direction of my house. After about five minutes of walking I heard someone calling my name. I spun around and saw a friend of mine run up to me.

"Kisa! It's been a while!" She said, panting. "Hey, Sakura. What's going down?" I asked her. "Oh nothing much," She said, falling into step beside me. Sakura and I have been friends since, like, forever. We live about two houses away from each other. Her older brother and his best friend are some of the other seniors I sit with at lunch.

"Kisa, Touya told me you got really mad at Kurogane today and didn't eat lunch," God why did she have to talk with her brother already? Sakura is gonna make me tell her what's up and I'll tell her willingly. She has this thing about her that just makes you want to tell her anything.

Really.

Like, for shiz.

"Here," She handed me a candy bar. The spawn in my stomach growled at me again. I took the chocolate from her and opened it.

"I figured that you didn't eat yet so I picked up something from the vending machine for you."

Why does she ALWAYS care about EVERYTHING?!

"Thanks," I told her. I bit off a piece before the sea monkey in my uterus decided to gnaw through and eat it for me.

"So, is there a reason you're so moody?" She said with a smile.

"I…"

"Well? You know I'll keep it a secret," She said with a smile.

My defenses broke down and made me tell her.

XXXXX

Sakura was totally excited. She's jumping for joy while I'm staring at her with this dumb look on my face. We made it back to my house, and she's jumping all over my room. I just sat on the bean-bag chair that was beside my bed. "OH!" She stopped and grabbed my cell phone off of my dresser.

"Call him." She said, totally serious.

What. The hell.

I'm the pregnant one; I'm the one who's supposed to be having mood swings here. I took the phone from her. "What am I supposed to say?" I asked, "'Hey, man, what's up? Hey, do you remember the night we did it when Fai was out of town? Well guess what? Your evil little swimmer gnawed through an egg and now I'm carrying your spawn?' Cuz I think that's a little blunt." I told her.

"Just call him or I'll call him for you!" Sakura said, in a rare moment of anger. I sighed and opened the phone. My heart began pounding in my chest as I punched in the number.

"Yo," His deep voice came.

"K-Kurogane?" I asked. Ugh. Fudge, of course it's him.

"Oh it's you. Are you finally gonna tell me what's got your panties in a bunch?" He sounded angry. Well, of course he is.

"Yeah… uh, I am. Well… do you, uh, do you remember that night that F-Fai was… um… out of town…?"

"…Yes…" Neither of us liked talking about this.

"Well… uh… I'm… uh… pregnant…"

The door was slammed open in an instant. "Who is that?!" My blond brother yelled as he entered the room.

"F-Fai!" I said, gasping. Sakura stared at us with a look of panic. "How much did you hear?!" I yelped.

"I heard you say you're pregnant!" He yelled. He grabbed the phone out of my hand. "Wait! No!" I said, Sakura gasped. I reached up to try to grab said stolen item from his grasp.

I did not want Fai to know yet… if at all.

"Who is this?" He asked into the receiver.

"Fai…" I heard Kurogane's voice from the other end of the line.

The small silver phone fell from his hands and on to the floor. Fai's bright blue eyes opened wide as he stared at me. Sakura scooped up the phone and ran into the hallway to end the conversation.

"Kisa… what did you do?" He asked, barely above a whisper. I gulped as I stared into the eyes of my beloved brother.

XXXXX

A/N Ack… it's really dramatic now. Sorry about the cliff anger, but this thing is almost seven pages long. I'm glad that I can write soooo much right now! Hopefully you like it! Tell me you do! Pleasssseee! I'll continue if you do!


	2. For Shiz

A/N I'm in love with this story! I'm annoying my friends soooo bad with it XD.

All disclaimers and warnings still apply, but I forgot to warn about the ridiculous amounts of cursing that Kisa uses… Oh well… sorry.

XXXXX

Shit.

Fai's not mad at me and Kurogane since we explained everything to him about the Pepsi… but…

He wants me to tell mom and dad.

I know! Isn't he just the worst?! I was gonna wait until I like… couldn't hide it anymore! Or I would have just let them figure it out on their own. But NOOOOO! Fai has to be all

'Blah I'm your worst nightmare! I'm gonna make you tell our parents' and all that shit. Okay, so it wasn't exactly like that but who cares. I'm standing here, pacing around our living room with my parents sitting on the couch just watching me. It's kinda scary.

"Look, Kisa, what is it? Did you get pulled over or something?" my dad asked.

"I wish," I said.

"Look, Kisa, just tell them," Fai said, grabbing my shoulder and stopping me.

"Do you need money? A lawyer? Were you suspended? Did you throw your books at the teacher again?" Mom asked.

"Oh come on mom! That was like, last year!" I yelled. They stared. That clock behind their heads never seemed so loud.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

"Kisa what is it?!" Dad yelled.

"FINE! I'm pregnant!" I yelled back at them.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Ti—

"WHAT?!" My dad yelled, standing up. "I'm sorry!" I yelled, hiding behind Fai. My mom stared at me. "What the hell were you thinking?!" My father yelled. "I-I don't know! It's partially your fault!" I yelled over Fai's shoulder. "Jeez, I have ear drums," My brother said, glancing at me.

"How is it _our_ fault?" My mom said, "We taught you when to say no."

"Well it was _your_ bottle of Pepsi that caused this!" I said.

"Wait- What? Who is the kid?" My dad asked.

"Uh, I dunno I haven't been to the doctor yet but I bought like, 5 pregnancy tests and they all said I was for real."

"Wait, you took 5?" My mom asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Wow, I was barely able to take 2 with you kids!"

"Hey! I meant who's the father?!" My dad yelled.

Fai looked at the ground. I looked at the wall. The dreaded question… I do not want to answer… "Uhm… I don't wanna say…"

"You know what?! Fine. You'll have to tell us eventually." My dad said, stomping out of the room. It was awkward as me and Fai stood, my mom sat, and we all stared at each other. "Sit, Kisa," Mom said, patting the cushion next to her. I did as I was told and sat.

"What do you want to do? There's… Keeping it, adoption and… the other thing…" My mom said, rubbing my arm. "I… I kinda wanna keep it… I mean, If I do have the little sea monkey, I don't want someone else taking care of my mistake…" I said, staring at the coffee table. Fai sat in the white chair across from me. "I mean, I wanna keep it If you guys don't mind…" I finished, looking at my mom. She bit her lip. "Kisa, you know I don't mind," She said, "I love children, but… I'll have to talk to your father. I don't think he'll have a problem with it, but I still have to talk with him."

I sighed and stood up. "Well, I'm just gonna go upstairs and try to figure out what to do about this spawn of mine." I climbed up the stairs, and I heard Fai follow me.

XXXXX

It was quiet. I was sitting on my bed, and Fai sat next to me in my bean chair. "So… Kisa… I'm not mad at you. I mean, I'm not mad at Kurogane either, because it's neither of your faults. You guys were… drunk… and… alcohol does some crazy things to people…"

"You don't have to tell me twice," I said, holding my stomach. "What am I gonna do with this thing? I mean, will _you_ even be able to look at it? It's gonna be the child of your boyfriend and sister… that's gotta be awkward." I looked at him. He smiled at me.

"Yeah, it'll probably be awkward at first, but you know me when it comes to kids!" He said. I laughed. Fai was probably more of a girl than I was. He loved kids. Not in a creepy way, but he always had a way with them. I never was good with kids, but I mean, I'm sure I can handle a little pooping life form of my own.

XXXXX

"So, what was it like?" Fai asked me a few days later.

"What do you mean?" I asked, picking up my jacket from the floor. He smiled at me, "Sex with my boyfriend."

I dropped my jacket. "W-WHY ARE YOU ASKING THAT?!"

"Just curious," he said, folding his hands behind his head. I picked up my bag while blushing, "I don't really remember. This is an awkward conversation, so I'm ending it."

We were walking for a while before he continued, "I know." I glanced up at his smiling face, "You know _what_?"

"What sex with Kuro-puppy is like."

"FAI!" I yelled, blushing even more. He laughed as I punched his back. "I do, though!" He said, laughing even more, like a maniac.

Today, Mom, Fai, and me were going to go to the doctor… and… Fai decided to invite Kurogane. He told mom he had plans with Kurogane before she called to make an appointment, and that they were going to the mall to drag me shopping with them. Mom was at work and is going to pick us up at Kurogane's house in about half an hour.

We reached his house. Stupid senior. I blushed and folded my arms over my chest. Fai knocked on the door and it opened a few seconds later. "Hey," Kurogane said as he looked at us. "Kuro-nyu!" Fai said, standing on his tip-toes and wrapping his arms around Kurogane's neck. He kissed the taller teen's cheek. "I missed you!" Fai said, smiling.

"Whatever, get inside before you get sick." He said, walking in. Fai held his arm and grabbed my hand, dragging me inside.

OoOoOoOo

It was so awkward. I had no clue what to do right now; Fai was sitting on Kurogane's lap, resting his head on his shoulder and they were watching TV. I was sitting next to them with a huge blush on my face. It wasn't awkward being next to him before I knew I was pregnant but now it was… blegh…

I was so thankful when we heard a horn honk outside. I jumped up and grabbed my jacket. "Looks like it's time!" I said, pulling the jacket on. Fai pouted. "I wanted to cuddle a little more!" He said, hugging Kurogane.

"Get up, you don't want to make her miss the first appointment, do you?!" The black haired man said as he stood up, forcing Fai to stand with him. "Okay~" Fai said as he pulled on his jacket. We all stepped outside into the early spring air and saw my mom's black Mercedes Benz sitting on the curb. That was my mom's dream car, and dad bought it for her when we were finally able to afford it. I walked around to the front seat and climbed in really fast. "What's your hurry, Prego?" Mom said, smiling over her sunglasses. Ugh. Making up nick names must run in the family.

My mom's male clone climbed into the back seat, followed by Kurogane. It was weird how much Fai looked like mom. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes. Mom was tall, too. My dad has grey hair that used to be dark brown, which is where I get my hair from. I have the same eyes as Fai does, according to my grandpa, which is how we can look related. At least, that's what they say. I shifted uncomfortably as Fai held Kurogane's hand.

Ugh… where have those hands been? Ewww maybe that's why it feels soooo awkward near them now…I blushed when Fai leaned his head on Kurogane's shoulder. Mom was yakking away, but I was watching my brother and my baby's daddy in the back seat.

"Well, Kisa, what do you think?"

"…What?"

"What color do you want to make the baby's room? I was thinking yellow, so that it would be gender neutral--"

"Yellow isn't gender neutral," Kurogane said from the back seat. I looked back at him, "What are you talking about? That's what everyone says!"

"I don't care what everyone says, I don't know any guy whose favorite color is yellow. What about blue? I know girls with a blue room."

"I kinda like green," I said. My mom raised her eyebrows. "Green? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, they make green things for girls and boys, right? That way we can improvise until we're like, for shiz with the gender." My mom turned into the doctor's office, "Green it is, then." She said, smiling.

We got out of the car and walked into the building. I trailed a little behind everyone. I wish Sakura was here, she'd lighten things up. Maybe Tomoyo should have come. She's Kurogane's cousin, and another friend of mine. She's pretty fun and she'd love being here.

My mom signed me in and we waited until the doctor came. "Hello," she said as we followed her to a nameless white room. "I'm Dr. Mort. I'll be your doctor for your pregnancy. Please have a seat on the table."

XXXXX

Oh crap. I'm pregnant. Like, for shiz, we're a hundred percent certain.

"Kisa! How about this?!" Fai asked, holding up a shirt with kittens on it. "Fai, it's too early to shop for this stuff!" I yelled at him. You'll get a kick out of where I am right now. Fai dragged me into a maternity store in the mall. My spawn growled at me. "Ugh. I want a pretzel. And some nachos. Ohhhhh I want a pretzel with nacho cheese filling." I said. Fai stared at me. "You really are pregnant, aren't you?" He laughed at me.

"You would know, you were with me when I found out, dumbass," I said as I walked out of the store. Fai hung the shirt back up and followed after me. "Hey, where are you going?!" He asked as he caught up to me. "I'm going here." I walked into my favorite store. It's a Goth's heaven. I'm not Goth, but I like this store. They have cute shirts and pants. Some of the shoes are cute too. I began browsing shirts.

"Hey! These won't fit you after 2 months!"

"I'll just buy them a few sizes too big! That way I won't stretch them out too much." I pulled out a few that were the biggest size they had. "I'm gonna go look around some more. You can just hang tight," I told him. Fai stuck out in this store. He always wore bright colors, and he didn't really like wearing black. I, on the other hand, don't care what color I'm in, as long as it's not like, freakishly bright. There were some hats and skirts that I like. I took a deep breath as I picked up a skirt. I nearly dropped said article of clothing.

I turned and saw Kurogane standing with a… cheese filled pretzel. It smelled _amazing_. I reached out and took it before chomping into it. "YUM!" I said, stuffing my clothes into his arms. I took another bite. "How did you know I wanted one of these?" I asked as he put my clothes on the counter. "Fai said you wanted one, and he sent me to go pick one up for you."

"Thanks," I said, biting into it again. "That'll be fifty-three dollars and fifty cents," the cashier said. I reached into my pocket to pull out a credit card, but Kurogane had already handed her his. "Hey! Yo!" I said, smacking his arm. "What's your problem?" He asked in an angry manner. "Why are _you_ paying for _my_ clothes?!" I asked, waving my card in his face. He took the bag from the girl behind the counter's hands. "I figured I owe it to you, after all this crap." He said. I finished my pretzel and attempted to take my bag from his hands but he held them out of my reach. "Hey! Those are mine!" I said, trying to grab them from him. Then he said something I really wished he didn't.

"Heavy lifting is bad for a pregnant woman."

The cashier gasped and looked at us. She totally went to our school, she was a sophomore. I'd seen her in some of those classes. I glared at him and stomped out of the store.

"What is your problem?!" Kurogane yelled, grabbing my arm and wrenching me around to face him. "_My_ problem!? You're the one who just outed me to the cashier! Now she'll go and tell the whole friggin' school!" I pulled my arm away. "Oh come on! How do you know she even goes to our school?!"

"I've seen her in the hallway!"

"Well, in about 3 months everyone will know anyway."

Dammit he had a point… I stalked down the line of stores and stopped in a toy store. I looked around at things. People probably thought that I was shopping for a relative. I wasn't even shopping; I needed somewhere to blow off some steam. That was when I reached the baby toys. There were plushies, rattles, hats, dolls… I picked up a teddy bear. It was cute. I looked down at my stomach. Pretty soon I wouldn't be able to see my feet. I would miss my shoes.

I put the bear back on the shelf before adjusting my skirt. Yes, it was early spring and I was in a skirt. _But_, I had jeans on under it. I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my sweat shirt and walked out. There was a bookstore right next to me, so I just walked in. I browsed around. There were the same old books, 'romance' stories (coughporncough) for older women, books about cars, the latest teenage vampire book, and the do-it-yourself books. I wandered over to the Manga section before opening a favorite series of mine.

There were a few weird noises coming from the next shelf over. I tried ignoring it but my curiosity got the better of me. I peeked around the side and… big mistake.

"Heeheehee!"

_Oh god_!

It was Kurogane and Fai.

Fai was pushed into the corner of two shelves, and Kurogane was leaning down so that his face was level with Fai's neck. _Ugh lord_…

"Heh heh, Kuro~!" Did they really _not_ notice me standing here?! I blushed; I _really_ didn't want to see my brother and the father of my unborn spawn going at it in a **public** place. I cleared my throat and Fai *finally* looked at me. "Ah!" He gasped, pushing Kurogane back and blushing. Kurogane still held him in a close embrace, and I was feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Uh… I think I'm gonna catch the bus home…" I said, grabbing my bags (which were at Kurogane's feet) and walking out. "Wait Kisa-chii! I'm coming with you! Fai said, running behind me.

XXXXX

A/N Wow. I added in some KuroFai fluff there XD

I think Kuro-puu is OOC… I'm really sorry if anyone else thinks this! I'm trying really hard right now… but, at least he's not like, horribly OOC. He's somewhat-Kuro-puu. Okay, so I'm gonna go now!

Longest Chapter ever written! Whoo! Seven pages!


	3. Sweet Moments

A/N please reviewww! I know I sound spoiled but I really would like people to review! There are quite a few hits and alerts, but I would like the same amount of reviews, if possible! I really like writing the dialogue for this fic, and I really would like to know if you like reading it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles; it belongs to the AMAZING people from Clamp! I am not making any profit off of this fan fiction… unless you call getting a big head receiving profit XP

Warning: Cursing, teen pregnancy, yaoi/ shounen-ai, fluff, drama.

Let's Go!

XXXXX

Oh cheese wiz…

It's been about a week since the mall episode, and the whole school knows. Nobody is making that big of a deal over it, but it's a little awkward right now.

Because…

I'm in the nurse's office barfing into a trash can. Yup. Sounds glorious, doesn't it? I almost threw up in homeroom but I made it to the bathroom in time. The teacher sent some girl in to check on me, and she brought me to the nurse. The nurse is saying that this is most likely because I'm four months along now… yes, I am four months, and I am showing. Fai looks ready to implode and shower out rainbows, flowers, and hearts every time he sees me. He's that happy about it.

"Kisa?"

Huh? Oh, it's the nurse.

"I'm going to send you home for right now, and I called your brother down so that he can take you home and care for you," As she finished her sentence, Fai popped his blonde head inside. "Kisa-kitty! I'm going to take you home now!"

"Ugh… whatever. Just get me out of here…"

"Sure thing, Kisa!" He grabbed my hand and led me outside into the freezing air. It's the beginning of March, but we just had a big snowstorm. He led me to the parking lot that was in the opposite direction of where we live, but Fai didn't seem to notice.

"Fai, we're going the wrong way!" I said, pulling him the other way. He pulled back and we continued walking. "No we're not! Kuro=pon is letting me use his car to take you home!"

"Oh. That makes sense. At least we won't freeze. Wait, how will Kurogane get home without his car? It's not like he has practice anymore," I said, the sports practices were over. Well, Kurogane's was, because Football is a fall sport, and Fai's Track practices won't start again until April.

"Kuro-tan has two good working legs, he can use them!" My brother responded as we reached Kurogane's car. It was a kinda-old, red sports car. I'm not good with cars, all I can do to describe a car is say a color, and 'car', 'truck', or 'van'. Yeah. I'm not good at all.

OoOoOoOo

"Kisa~! Kisa! Kisa-kitty!"

Oh my god… why won't he shut up?! We've been home for an hour, and I'm trying to sleep, but he won't let me.

"What now, Fai?!" I growled at him.

"Your tummy is sticking out!" He said as he patted my stomach.

As soon as he did that I felt a weird bubbly… um… what's the best word? Sensation? Yeah, a bubbly sensation ran up the side of my stomach. I sat up from where I was lying on the couch, "What was that?!" I yelped in surprise. "My hand, silly!" He said, smiling that goofy grin of his. "No, not that," I said, absentmindedly rubbing where I felt it. I felt it again. "F-Fai…" I said, but my words died. I knew what this feeling was.

"What is it, Kisa?"

"Uh… I think I-I just… felt the baby move…"

Fai laughed loudly and grabbed my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as I felt his cold hands on my stomach.

"I'm trying to feel the baby!" He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I felt the bubbles a little while after, but there was no change in his expression. "Didn't you feel that?" I asked. He leaned away from me and shook his head back and forth, "Oh well," he said, "The doctor said _we_ wouldn't be able to feel it until you were about 5 or 6 months. Hm. I'm going to my room; call me if you need me!" He said before bouncing out of the room.

I lay back on the couch again, but I didn't bother with a blanket. I slid my shirt over my stomach and stared at it. It wasn't that big yet, but if I wear a tight shirt you can tell that I'm pregnant. I rested my hands against the bulge. I felt the bubbles again. It felt more like a nudge, actually. I'm not sure what to do now. I rested my hands on my right side of my stomach, which is where I feel it the most, and waited. I felt it inside a few times but my hand didn't feel it.

"Kisa, are you hungry~?" Fai called from upstairs.

"Huh?" I glanced at the stairs, expecting to see him, but of course he wasn't there. "Oh, yeah, kinda," I called back. I heard him shuffle around and then saw him come waltzing down to the living room, "Let's go to the mall and get something! I know they probably have more stuff that would suit your tastes," He threw my coat at me.

He was right, of course. I'm eating the weirdest stuff, like milk. Well, actually, that would be drinking. Anyway, I don't like milk, yet I always want it now.

I fixed my shirt and stood up before pulling my coat on. I glanced at the clock and saw that school had been let out about 30 minutes ago. Fai had his light blue coat on already and was waiting for me so I quickly pulled mine on before following him out of the door.

As soon as I was outside I saw Kurogane waiting with Sakura and a kid from our French class, Syaoran. Sakura and he sat next to each other, and Sakura told me before that she likes him. I wonder if her older brother knows. He wouldn't be happy. Then again, when _is_ Touya happy? I don't know. "Uh, hey," I said as Sakura waved at us. "Did we surprise you?" Sakura asked as she adjusted her pink scarf.

"Kinda," I replied. Syaoran stepped forward and held his hand out to me, "I'm Syaoran, from your French class." I stared at his hand. It made me feel uncomfortable, actually. "Uh, dude, I know. Why are you so polite?" I asked, giving him a high five instead of a handshake.

"Oh, um, I apologize."

I sighed, "Syaoran, just say 'sorry' like a normal person. You and me are gonna work on this stuff some time, okay?" I said, waving to Kurogane, who had a clingy blonde in his arms.

OoOoOoOo

We are all at the mall now. We drove here in Kurogane's car. I was surprised that it held us all, but I don't care. It was pretty crowded here, now that I'm looking around. I wonder what Fai wanted to come to the mall for, anyway. I hope he doesn't expect me to try on some more maternity crap…

"Sa-chan!"

Fai's hand was on my shoulder a second after he called me that weird name. "What?" I asked, a little angry. Why am I angry? I don't even know anymore. It's the pregnancy. I'll be amazed if I make it through all this with my sanity in tact.

"Follow me! Sakura, cover her eyes!"

I felt Sakura's warm soft hands cover my eyes from behind on command, and I felt Fai grab my hand and start pulling me. I, of course, followed. "What are you doing this time?! Where are you taking me?" They both laughed, as did Syaoran, but Kurogane made no noise. I knew he was there, though.

XXXXX

A/N Oh! Where are Fai and Sakura taking Kisa? You won't know until the next chapter, silly! So review kindly and… just talk! I know people are reading this because the hit count is rather high. I want nice reviews because…

I am learning French verbs from my friends all for Kisa! She takes French, remember?

I take Spanish so I'm kinda (Er… rather…) clueless about French. Next chapter will probably have some French in it, but nothing too difficult, obviously. So, anyway, please read and review for me!!

~I apologize for the short chapter!


	4. Food Court?

A/N My oh my! I apologize greatly for the long break between chapters! BUT! I have a valid reason; I have tendonitis, that is when my tendons swell and... well I'm not entirely sure of everything but it hurts a hell of a lot.

Disclaimer: Tsubasa belongs to the amazing CLAMP ladies, whom I love oh so very much!!!

Warnings: Cursing, Teen pregnancy, yaoi, fluff, and drama.

Please enjoy!

XXXXX

"Alright you guys, I'm getting tired of this!" I yelled, pulling Sakura's hands from my eyes. "Hey! Kisa! That's not fair!" Fai said, pouting as he turned to face me. "I don't care," I responded, "I don't like not knowing where I'm going; especially when it's with you!" I pointed at him to emphasize my point.

"Wa~i! Kisa is mean!" That blonde weirdo whined as he grabbed Kurogane's arm. "I don't care, being mean isn't a crime," I turned away with a stomp of my foot. Wait.

I sniffed the air around me and felt my stomach growl. Unless it was my baby yelling at me for not eating yet. I swear, if this kid makes me eat one more time I'm never gonna be able to give birth to it! It'll be too fat!

"Where is that smell coming from?" I asked, turning around and looking back at Fai. He smiled and let go of his boyfriend's arm, "Over there!" he said, pointing at a Mexican restaurant. "I'll be right back!" I yelled, running to the restaurant.

OoOoOoOo

So, I bet you guys are wondering what their surprise was. It turns out that bringing me to the food court at the mall was the surprise. Isn't that... weird? I'm not going to be rude and say it was stupid because if you really think about it, it was actually really nice of all of them. They didn't know exactly what I wanted to eat, so they brought me somewhere that I could choose whatever I wanted to eat. Yum.

Sakura asked to come to my house and talk to me about 'something really important'. so, that's where we are now. She's relaxing in the chair next to my bed and I'm sprawled out on my bed. "So, Sakura, what did you need?"

Her cute face turned bright red as she stared at her hands. "Uh... I... Um, I-it's just..." She took a deep breath and continued, "You know how my 17th birthday is coming up, right?"

"Yeah," I said, looking at her in the eyes.

"Ah... in my home country, when a girl turns 17 she has to go to a thing called a 'cleansing' and... well it takes a week to do, so I'll be going home to Clow for a while. And..."

She stopped and stared at her hands.

"And?" I asked, getting concerned.

"W-well... you remember how I told you that I... really like Syaoran?"

"Yep."

"I thought it would be a good idea if I told him... before I left for Clow, so that if he said that he didn't feel the same way I could heal my heart while I was cleansing... So, I wanted to ask you if you thought it was a good idea..."

She was playing with her fingers as I thought about it. It was a very well thought out plan, but it seems that Sakura is only expecting 'no' as an answer. I saw how Syaoran watches over her, as if he's watching over the most precious thing in the world. I know that he likes her as much as she likes him. If he, for some idiotic reason, rejects her, Sakura's plan would be perfect. But if he says that he likes her too, then it would be too painful for her to leave him.

I explained this to her, and her face lit up. "Oh, Kisa! Would you tell him for me? maybe the day before I return from Clow? So that he has a day to think about it before he answers?!"

My face dropped and I knew I had the dumbest expression on my face.

"Uh?"

"Uh-huh?! You will?! Thank you so much!" She grabbed her school bag and jacket from my floor and hastily put them on, "You're the greatest! I have to go call Tomoyo and tell her!" My bubbly friend exclaimed as she ran from my house.

I sat there for a moment, all alone in my room for a few moments, staring blankly at the door.

"Wait... what?"

OoOoOoOo

The next day was Saturday, and I woke up somewhat early. I didn't feel nauseous at all and that got me excited. I walked from my room after dressing and smelled chocolate cake. Yeah, I recognize that smell now. It's a pregnant person thing.

Mom and Dad aren't supposed to be home, but why would Fai be making a random cake?

I climbed down the steps and looked into the kitchen. sure enough, Fai was standing in the kitchen with our mom's blue ruffled apron on. he had bits of chocolate goop on his face and he was staring at a clock.

"Yo yo yo Bro. What's the cake for?" I sat on the counter before grabbing an apple from the table.

"Today is Kuro-rin and my second anniversary!" He said, beaming.

"Oh, has it been two years already? No wonder you've been so nice to me lately." I bit into the apple and recalled the random trip to the food court yesterday.

"Yup! Kuro-pii doesn't like sweet things so I'm using a sugar free recipe, do you think it will still taste good?" He asked me with a brilliant smile on his face. It kind of shocked me. Fai seemed to fake being happy all the time but right now anyone could tell that he was genuinely happy.

"Him. I wonder what you're going to be like tomorrow..." I muttered, taking another bite of my apple.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, humming to himself as he checked the cake.

"After you have the anniversary sex tonight, I assume you're spending the night at his place since his dad won't be home?"

Fai slammed the small clock that he was holding down on the counter as a blush overtook his face.

"Kisa! You don't say things like that!"

"What? weren't you the one who asked me dirty questions a few days after I told you I was pregnant?"

"Th-that's different!"

"how so?" I asked, smirking at his reaction. I finally turned the tables on my older brother! That's super rare!

"It... It just is!" He angrily pulled out his finished cake and tried fighting his very prominent blush. I laughed at him.

XXXXX

A/N Awww, i'm sorry if this is short. Next chapter will be a KuroFai centric in 3rd person POV, there will be a lime, so you have been warned!


End file.
